cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/Impregnable
Please note the title is a working one--it may be changed. This story is a prelude to the Bad Batch arc, in which units of the 422nd Defense Corps hold the line until reinforcements led by Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive. Moral: Sometimes, the most fortified defense can turn out to be the most vulnerable. The Clone Wars continue! As the Outer Rim Sieges continue to enmesh thousands of Republic fleets and troops, the Grand Army can spare little protection to allied worlds. Anaxes, an important shipyard planet works overtime to provide more ships to aid in the Republic war effort. Jedi General Kyle Redbreak and Jedi Knight Joch Farlight help oversee production, but as Anaxes churns out warships and fighters, Admiral Trench prepares to launch a brutal attack... Timeline: 20 BBY, Third Year of the Clone War, Rise of the Empire era Providence-class Destroyer Indestructible, Primeday, 0220 hours Finally, everything was in place for this ambitious plan. After careful calculation and amassing a large army, it was time to make it happen. Trench looked out the viewport on his flagship, while B1 Battle droids were quietly working at their stations. "What is our status?", Trench asked. His tone hinted impatience. "We are two-thirds ready sir", replied his Tactical Droid plainly. Trench seethed. What was taking so long? For two years they had planned this assault; this special "device" the Separatists "acquired" had allowed them a window of opportunity to strike at one of the Republic's arteries. A pity we can't attack Coruscant. That would have been a crowning achievement in my career. Trench looked at himself: cybernetic replacements for his right arm and eyes were an improvement, but they didn't outweigh the fact that he could survive in the vacuum of space. After all, he had encountered that experience several times, and no matter what the Republic did, he would live to fight another day. After two hours, the Tactical Droid said, "We are ready, admiral". "Good, good." Trench allowed a small grin before saying, "Set a course to one of the Republic's industrial planets. Set a course for...Anaxes". Anaxes, 20 BBY, two weeks later "Incoming, incoming!" Bombs from Hyena Droid bombers pelted down on Kyle Redbreak's position as he and his troops struggled to advance. Platoons of droids and vehicles stood in their path, and despite their best efforts, the clones found it near impossible to break through... which was quite disturbing. Normally they would have broken through by now, sometimes with relative ease, sometimes with greater casualties, but this time the enemy seemed to have anticipated their moves and seeded the pathway with an impregnable line. "All tanks, open fire!", ordered Kyle, as the first shots coming from three nearby AT-TE Walkers smashed a line of droids in the center. Its cannons dealt with a huge blow to an AAT, but it still wasn't enough damage to gaurantee a quick advance. Several Y-Wing Bombers flew overhead to provide assistance, but again, the line was too strong. "General, all fronts report heavy fire, and we're taking massive casualties!", Commander Branch called as he pulled up beside him. Kyle could feel the frustration within his commander and didn't blame him; last week the other battlefronts had reported distressing losses, and this was going to be another repeat. What was even worse they weren't even close to pushing the Confederacy off Anaxes, despite the well-trained and massive number of clone troopers and heavy support. "Blast, if we stay here, we'll all get slaughtered. Tell all squads to fall back to base, and get the wounded out of here ASAP!" "Yes sir!", Branch quickly hurried away. As the troops slowly fell back, there was growing confidence up in space. It was only Trench who could take pleasure that his plan was succeeding. Several squadrons of Vulture Droids were chasing two Z-95, and two Banking Clan frigates had severly damaged an Acclamator-class Cruiser. Good. Everything was slowly falling into place. With the loss of Anaxes, the Republic will have to sue for peace. Count Dooku will reward me for my actions, all thanks to this "special" device we have acquired. '' Trench chuckled quietly; he could see the faces of his rivals; those who have envied him in the past will pale even more when they find out how cleverly Trench manuvered his forces into the battlefield. Even if there was increased tenacity from the clones, it did not matter; he needed only to use brute force, planning and terror to make his plans reach fruition. Trench gave orders to continue the attack, then he slowly closed his eyes, apparently drifting off to sleep. '''Alpha Base' Red, blue, but mostly red dotted much of the hexagonal spaces on the holographic sphere. Separatist forces holding their ground with ease, and pain continued to resonate in the Force. Kyle looked on, for the first time showing a hint of despair under the noses of his commanders. "Battlefront Aurek reports losing two platoons of infantry in the assault". Commander Grid's voice seemed a mile off. It took Kyle a few seconds to hear what he said. "The battlefront isn't in any immediate danger, isn't it?", he asked in a slightly terse voice. "No sir. However, it is strongly reccomended that we should bring in more reinforcements and-" "What good would that do?", Kyle said flatly. "We've already made several assaults before and we're nearly drying our reserves". "But sir, if we don't send in aid, then the battlefronts will get nowhere", protested Branch. "If we send in anymore reserves, it would make little difference. We'll just be sending in more troops to the slaughterhouse". There was an uneasy silence from those words. Grid and Branch had never seen their general talk in such a despondent tone. Maybe it was how the Republic made very little progress that stressed him. Or maybe it was the Separatists who stubbornly managed to hold their own lines, despite using tactics that smashed them in previous battles. Branch didn't know, but he knew Kyle needed some rest to unwind. However, he also knew it would be fruitless to tell him so; are our men resting on the battlefield? ''He would tell him. I shall not do the same until I am assured there are no more droids to give us a rude awakening.'' Another blue dot disappeared, replaced by a red one. The Republic was losing ground fast, and unless some form of miracle came, Anaxes was doomed to fall. "Grid, how's the com situation going?" "Still working on the problem General", replied Grid, working with two other naval personnel. "We are however still able to get in contact with the fleet above. In fact, there's a transmission from them now." "Put it through", said Branch. Grid did so, and it took no more than few seconds before the image of Joch Farlight and James Reeves appeared. Reeves was in his late fifities now; despite his holographic appearance, his hair was becoming grayer still, and there were signs of small wrinkles on his face. Joch on the other hand, was very young. Once the apprentice of Kyle Redbreak, the young Padawan was knighted a month ago following his trials on Alpherides. Both men had the same tired expression in their faces, and Kyle was certain none of them had so much as two hours' sleep. "Report please", said Kyle, trying to keep his voice steady and preparing for the worst. "Heavy losses on our side sir", Reeves answered bluntly. "Two squadrons lost, with a hundred pilots lost, and we've lost the Oracle." Kyle could have sworn he saw Reeves winced when he mentioned that particular ship. The Oracle ''was one of the ships Reeves prized in the First Fleet, next to the ''Consular. He had always expected nothing less than complete efficiency under his command, culminating in the First Fleet being one of the best in the navy. Sighing, Reeves wore a look of resignation Kyle had never seen before. "Somehow the enemy knows how to blunt our every move. Everytime we execute a strategy, they beef up their lines in such speed. It's quite rare for that to happen", Reeves continued. "It's been the same for us here Reeves", Kyle replied wearily. "All battlefronts are incurring heavy losses, and the 117th has been hit especially hard. Two battalions virtually annihilated by the sheer force of enemy numbers. Worse still, the Separatists have manged to gain control several of Anaxes' production facilities, and we have no sufficient means of getting them back! I can't imagine what will happen next. Were you able to ID the commander of the invasion force?" "Negative sir. We're still working on that at the moment. We should have an identity confirmed before the day is out." "Good. At least we'll know who is commanding the force, and know his weaknesses." Kyle lowered his head slightly, stifling a yawn that indicated he was close to tiredness. "What do you intend to do next master?", quizzed Joch, looking at Kyle with concern. Kyle lifted his head heavily. "Considering that we have lost too many men in the previous assaults, I have decided to make the decision of postponing all future attacks until reinforcements arrive. That is..." Kyle turned to Grid "if we ''manage to get into contact with Coruscant". "They should hace suspected something by now", reassured Joch. "We haven't been able to report in the last few days. Furthermore, with Anaxes near Coruscant, they should have picked up readings of a Separatist fleet". Kyle knew Joch was trying to instill some optimism, and that he appreciated that. "And on that note", said Grid with a hint of happiness in his tone, "We've managed to open the line to the Jedi War Council on Coruscant. Patching you to them now". Moments later, the holographic images of Mace Windu, Gram Alnin, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda appeared. A spasm of releif fell over Kyle. Finally! Communications to Coruscant had been restored, all thanks to Grid. "General Redbreak, do you copy?", came Mace's voice. The transmissions was crackled, but still audible. "We hear you master", replied Kyle. "We've been picking up scans of a Separatist fleet near your sector. What's going on over there?" "Can't you guess?", said Kyle, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Separatist forces have launched an attack on Anaxes, and it's not looking good here." Kyle recalled the events leading up to this disaster, with the council listening intently. When he finished, Mace said, "Hmm... this is most disturbing. Are you certain of what you are putting forward?" "Positive master. We've executed many of our previous strategies before, and they usually worked out in the end. But now, despite our best efforts, the Separatists are close to taking Anaxes. Casualties have mounted, the fleet is being slaughtered, and now reports are coming in that the main production line is close to being overrun. It's bleak, so if Anaxes is to be saved, we'll need reinforcements and soon". "Agreed. Skywalker and I will arrive with three further battalions to assist you. Master Kenobi, I trust you'll have additional support?", said Mace, before turning to Obi-Wan and asking the question. Kenobi nodded. "In the meantime Kyle, you'll have to go on the defensive". "Already did. They're constructing barriers and platform turrets as we speak." "Good. We'll be there as soon as possible. May the Force be with you". No sooner had he finished, then the holograms flickered off. It was a moment before Kyle spoke, turning to face Grid. "You wanted reinforcements, then the battlefronts will get it. But they'll only be used to help defend the positions." Grid nodded, then started working on the console to issue orders. "Send a message to all battlefronts", said Kyle to Branch. "Tell them reinforcements are on the way and they are to maintain a defensive stance until they arrive". "Got it". At last, something was about to head their way. Kyle hoped it just wouldn't be too late. Participants Outcome *Republic victory **Admiral Trench killed **Anaxes under full Republic control **Some damages to Anaxes ship building facilities Casualties Galactic Republic Very heavy Army *117th Regiment *Thousands of Clone troopers killed or wounded *Clone Major Sledge *Numerous tanks and artillery Fleet *First Fleet **4 ''Venator-class Star Destroyers **2 Acclamator-class Cruisers **Dozens of starfighters *Open Circle Fleet **2 Venator-class Star Destroyers **4 ''Consular ''class Frigates **Dozens of starfighters Confederacy Very heavy Army *Thousands of Battle Droids of all types *Numerous tanks and artillery Fleet *Admiral Trench *Most of the Separatist Fleet (caused by Admiral Trench's ship self-destruction) *Heavy losses to droid starfighters Category:Blog posts